


Come Over Here And Make Me

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, SHEITH - Freeform, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Keith is in a bad mood and Shiro tries to comfort him





	Come Over Here And Make Me

Keith seemed to be a little…tired today. When he came into the living room, he instantly hit the sofa with a deep sigh. He didn’t even take his jacket off. His shoes remained on his feet that hung off the couch arm. His eyes were open underneath his arm that draped over his face. You know what? He wasn’t ‘a little’ tired. 

“You okay Keith?” Shiro said from the kitchen.

“Mmm.” Keith grumbled. 

Shiro closed the fridge focusing only on his friend, “You wanna talk or you wanna be left alone?” 

There was this brief silence where both men didn’t move in the slightest before Keith finally answered.

“Neither.” He was just sort of exhausted but didn’t want the depression to set in. 

“You need anything? Food?”

“No thanks.” Keith said letting his other arm dangle above the floor. 

“How about a movie?” Shiro asked trying to break through to his young partner without being rude.

“Mph.” 

“You want me to kiss the answer out of you?” Shiro’s tone had switched to a slightly flirtatious one. Even though Keith couldn’t see him, Shiro had this gentle grin on his face. The slightly emo boyfriend was turning about as red as his jacket. 

Kogane cracked, “Y-yeah.”

Shiro snickered a bit. His roommate was always at his cutest when embarrassed. He didn’t seek the emotion out, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t around to see that face. Only he couldn’t see it in full.

Even as Shiro approached the young adult, Keith still had part of his face covered. “Move your arm then.” 

Keith finally smiled, “Come over here and make me.”

Shiro sat on the floor, leaning against the sofa and placing his arm over his boyfriend’s chest. 

“Keith.” He hushed lovingly. 

Like an injection of emotion, Kogane let a little, “Mmmmmnn.” Along with the red in his cheeks spreading a bit more. Oh boy, when Takashi moved Keith’s arm, every bit of stress that had been built up that day, was washed away.

END


End file.
